1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid drive train with an electric machine that has a stator fastened to a clutch housing and a rotor that can be rotated relative to the stator with a radial gap therebetween. The hybrid drive train also has a wet-running multiple disk clutch device with an outer multiple disk carrier and at least one oil passage opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drive trains with wet-running clutches and electric motors are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,974 B1, EP 1 112 884 B1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,736,228 B2, 7,293,637 B2, US 2007/0108857 A1, US 2007/0089962 A1 and WO 2008/092426 A2. It is possible to accommodate the electric motor in a dry space that is sealed by a sealing device with respect to a wet space that has the wet-running clutch. This is relatively complicated and expensive. Additionally, the oil that is used to cool the wet-running clutch also can be used to cool the electric motor. Of course, a coolant and/or lubricating medium other than oil can be used.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hybrid drive train that is of simple construction and can be produced inexpensively.